<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of Shiina Niki by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851642">Taking Care of Shiina Niki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope'>DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash'>Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Behavior, Referenced Child Abuse, Rinne’s not a complete assehole, Why did I come up with this?, coming to terms with abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Kohaku and HiMERU, Niki goes to cool off only to run into Natsume and asks for a solution to a constant problem in his life. But it doesn’t turn out the way either of them predicted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Argument and The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I started this on my computer and finished on my phone. Also uploaded off my phone. Sorry if the end seems rushed. It will hopefully get better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki couldn’t help the aggravated sigh that escaped his mouth as he stomped out of Crazy:B’s training room and made his way to the training hall. Who cares if it seemed like he was never full?! Who cares that he eats more than his body’s weight and slim physique show?! It’s not like he <b>asked</b> to be like this…</p><p>“I wish I was normal too but…” He looked at his own shaking hand before a voice behind him spoke up.</p><p>“Shiina-sENPAI?” He turned to see Natsume standing there, face blank save for the raised eyebrow. “WHat could you be GRUmbling about in SUCH a huFF?”</p><p>“Just a dumb argument with my dumb group.” The older male groaned as he continued on his way, this time with the third year following him.</p><p>“Would yOU like to tALK about IT?” The redhead prodded tentatively, knowing somethings you don’t pester about and ask instead.</p><p>“...Maybe that would help?” The long haired male shook his head, before looking back at the other. “It was really dumb but...I felt attacked for some reason even if they were just doing what they always did. Bullying me and all…”</p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yer eating again Niki-han? Didn’t you just finish a whole plate of Okonomiyaki by yerself?” Kohaku asked, tongue sharp as always as the older male slurped up some ramen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeahhh~ but I got hungry again!~” A small whine slipped past a mouthful of ramen. “I couldn’t help but make more food, even if this is filled to the brim with salt.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Shiina never seems to </em> <b> <em>stop</em> </b> <em> eating, HiMERU thinks.” The light haired idol turned another page of his current book as he listened to his unit mates. “Don’t you ever get tired of eating?” </em></p><p>
  <em> The blue eyed male stopped, glancing up at the other with a look that neither Kohaku or HiMERU could decipher, before turning back to his bowl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The better question I think, might be don’t ya ever feel…full?” Kohaku asked instead, picking at his strawberry shortcake. “It’s a pain to have to pause practice every time you feel the need for more food, ya know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No I don’t.” Niki grunted, feeling irritated even if he was filling his stomach. “I don’t like ignoring my body’s needs like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your body simply needs a constant food supply,” HiMERU started, not noticing Niki’s sharp glare. “Because you indulge it every single time. If you cut back and didn’t give into your hungry or greediness for meals constantly, then you’d be on a normal eating schedule.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ya know,” The pink haired male cut in. “HiMERU-han has a point. Maybe if ya stopped eating when you feel only a lil’ bit hungry, you could catch onto one of our eating schedules.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What if I think I’m fine this way?” He clipped back. “I’ve been dealing with this for a long time and it wasn’t an issue before so why now?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well before,” HiMERU tsked slightly. “You were only looking out for yourself, but as a member of Crazy: B; you must be more conscious of our reputation. Of course this includes how you act outside and in front of people.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Which means, be aware of how others might think the way ya… eat, is kinda gross.” Kohaku shuddered a bit remembering the last time they took Niki to a buffet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gross?” Niki gritted his teeth. Typically he could and would let anything the younger two said slide down his back but they were talking about something from the past he’d rather leave back there. In the dark depths of his mind. “What next you gonna say my eating habits are embarrassing?!” </em>
</p><p><em> “They are when we have to stop recording or practicing because you suddenly wanna eat.” The lavender eyed boy snapped; hands slamming on the table with a clatter, causing Niki to flinch a bit. “Haven’t ya ever thought about more than just ya stomach’s problems and more about what people thought of ya? Sure, we’re on the top </em> <b> <em>now </em> </b> <em> but we’re still public enemy number one! And we HAVE to be really careful everywhere!” </em></p><p>
  <em> Niki stood up as well, glaring at Kohaku venomously as he tried to keep his emotions in check. “Last time I checked Rinne-kun was our leader! He calls the shots and tells us what to change and what not to change!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kohaku and HiMERU stared at the usually laid back man as he huffed for breath angrily, blue eyes a storm for them to try and understand. “Also, news flash, this is MY body! I can feed it constantly if I want to or not! It doesn’t matter if that makes me weak or selfish; it just means that I’m living my life to the fullest in the way I want to!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With that, he turned and stormed off, leaving behind two stunned teenagers and an empty bowl on the table in his wake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Flashback End</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>“...and that’s what happened.” Niki shrugged his shoulders, every being in his body showing that he regretted the argument. “I didn’t mean to get so upset. In fact I usually let everything they say to me go over my head of sorts. Being dumb has a lot of advantages; like you stop caring what people think of you and you stop thinking about what could have been if you did that differently.”</p><p>Lime green eyes stared, thoughts brewing all over the place. Finally, Natsume let a smile grace his face as he clapped his hands together. “Would you LIKe me to fIX that body of yOURS?”</p><p>“You think you can?!” Niki stood up, face lighting up at the prospect. “Then I can show my face at practice the next day not feeling like crud?!”</p><p>“YEs,” the magician smiled mysteriously, eyes glinting in the dim lighting. “I COUld try and resOLVE your dilemma.”</p><p>“Please!” If Niki could look any happier, he wasn’t expressing it right. “I’ll owe you reallllllll big Natsume-kun!☆”</p><p>“I’LL try my BESt.~♪” The redhead stood up, turning to leave before looking over his shoulder. “FOllow mE.”</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Underground Room (Underneath Yumenosaki School Library)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—-</b>
</p><p>“OKAy,” Natsume sighed after he finished concocting what he hoped to be a helpful potion for the others' problem. “THIS should put a sTOP to your sTOMACH TROubles.♪”</p><p>Niki smiled gratefully at the younger male as he took the vile into his hands gently. “So I just take this and I won’t be hungry a thousand percent of the time?”</p><p>Natsume nodded as he began to clean up. “It’s MEAnt to turn your stomach inTO a state wHERE your hunger NEVer bothered you bEFORE.”</p><p>The nineteen year old nodded, licking his lips nervously before tipping his head back and downing the drink. He shivered as he felt the unnatural liquid slide down his throat and into his stomach, almost feeling himself lurch at the punch it packed.</p><p>“It should TAke effect soON after CONSUMPtion…” Right as the words left Natsume’s mouth, a cloud of smoke filled the air, causing him to stop his clean up as he whirled around only to see in Niki’s place a child standing there, holding a cat plushie. “Oh NO…”</p><p>“...who are you?” The child whispered back, voice quiet and seemingly nonexistent. “...where am I?”</p><p>“...I’m NATSUme.” The redhead murmured, kneeling in front of the other. “What’s YOUr name?”</p><p>“...I’m Niki…” The child then held out his stuffed cat. “And this is Odd-Eyes.”</p><p>Natsume looked at the plushie, noticing it’s horrible condition and how one of the eyes seemed to be a typical glass plushie eye and the other was a button that seemed to have been restitched many times.</p><p>“Why dO you CALL hIM Odd-Eyes?” He asked, knowing some children liked to explain the importance of their treasured items names.</p><p>“Because the fact that he has two different eyes keeps the bad people away.” The child responded. “They don’t bother me anymore because I got Odd-Eyes.”</p><p>Natsume paused, nose scrunching up at the many possibilities of what that could mean. Finally, he shook his head with a sigh and stood to his full height once more. “COMe, let’s tAKE you to SOMEone who CAN take CARe of yOU.”</p><p>The child nodded once more, following behind him at least three paces away. As he walked with the child, Natsume couldn’t bring himself to start a conversation with the shrunken Niki. Something inside him waited for the right timing, and the logical part thought that would be with his unit.</p><p>So instead, he chose to say nothing.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Crazy:B Practice:<br/>—-</b>
</p><p>“Sooo,” Rinne’s blue eyes lazily slide from HiMERU to Kohaku and back again. “Is anyone gonna tell me what I missed an’ where Niki is?”</p><p>HiMERU turned another page of his book, pretending to not hear their leader at all. Kohaku glanced up briefly before looking back down at his phone once more, not in the mood to explain the argument from earlier that day.</p><p>“....okay, so no one sayin’ shit, right?” He once more glanced between them before shrugging his shoulders. “If I find out it was somethin’ major and no one told me, y’all gettin’ hell from me.”</p><p>He then turned and laid on the floor, pulling his bandana down to cover his eyes until their final member made it. They all sat in the practice room in silence as the clock ticked by before there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“Come in.” Rinne called without even moving an inch from his spot on the floor. As the door slid open, revealing Natsume with a small child by his side. The witch seemed guilty or ashamed for something as the child held his hands, familiar stormy blue eyes looking around the room.</p><p>“Natsume-han?” Kohaku called, eyebrows shooting up in surprise; not that it was shocking, considering Natsume seem to either have a deep hatred for them or a general distrust of anyone in Crazy:B aside from Niki -since they worked on the Date Plan live together-. “What can we do fer ya?”</p><p>“I’ve SEEmed to hAVE made a small….” He glances at the child next to him. “<em> MISTake. </em>”</p><p>The child rushed forward suddenly, clinging to Rinne’s leg bent at the knee as the older man sat up at the feel of something on his leg.</p><p>“What in the-?” Blue eyes widened as he looked at the younger body hanging onto him. <em> “Niki?” </em></p><p>Stormy blue eyes met clear sky eyes, wide with innocence. “What’s your name, onii-san?”</p><p>“I’m Rinne, lil’ fella.” He murmured lifting the other onto his lap before his eyes flashed up to Natsume. “This wouldn’t happen to be the mistake, right? An’ this is jus’ a joke?”</p><p>“I’m afraid nOT.” Natsume shook his head, eyes looking to the side. “SHIIna-SENpai wanted a potion to rEVERT his stomach to a state where it wasn’t cONSTANTLY hungry. I thought I had it BUT...this turned out to be the enD pRODUCT.”</p><p>“So that’s,” HiMERU turned to stare at the child hugging Rinne tightly. “Shiina?”</p><p>Natsume nodded silently as the room stopped to let everything sink in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Family Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crazy:B are left to watch the child Niki for a little. But things go awry when the child collapses suddenly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came faster than the first did to me tbh. I’m kinda proud of it. Sadly it was another job done via phone so please be gentle. I usually do better than this I swear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before leaving, Natsume had instructed Crazy:B to watch their shrunken member for the time being as he was going to try and find a way to reverse the effect of the potion.</p><p><em>“I wouLD LIKe for SHIina-senpai to be aLIVE and in oNE piece when I RETurn him to his normal age and size.”</em> The third year snarked as he left.</p><p>“Why don’ ya come out from behin’ Rinne-han?” Kohaku smiled comfortingly at the child sized Niki, who continued to cling to the redhead’s pant leg. “Come on, we ain’t gonna bite.”</p><p>“...” Big stormy blue eyes looked out from behind the stretched fabric as the child peeked out briefly. His eyes then flicked up to Rinne, who was running a hand through his thick red hair before he smiled back leaning down to ruffle the short grey-blue locks.</p><p>Slowly, he let go of the pants leg he was holding onto for dear life and made it so he was standing next to the unit’s leader instead of behind him. As he fidgeted for a moment, Rinne took the moment to commit every part of his lover's child form to memory.</p><p>Smaller build than the sturdy Niki had nowadays. Timid and skittish nature, almost afraid of his own shadow. </p><p>“That’s a nice cat ya have there.” Kohaku tried as the boy glanced at him. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Odd-Eyes.” Niki looked at the cat and gripped its worn arm a bit tighter. “He’s my protector.”</p><p>“Protector?” HiMERU’s interest was piqued at the child’s wording. “Protector from what?”</p><p>“The bad people.” The monotone in Niki’s voice shocked his unit. “They come over every now and then and they tell me that I won’t be in the house for much longer.”</p><p>Rinne looked confused while the other two shared knowing looks. The redhead furrowed his brow. “I thought ya weren’t able to leave ya family’s house until eighteen?”</p><p>“Under most circumstances, yeah.” HiMERU played with a piece of his sky blue hair. “But in some cases, CPS are called on for… more damaging households.”</p><p>“Damaging?” Rinne’s blue eyes looked curiously over the small child. Nothing seemed out of place on the child. Sure, he looked like he could use a bit more meat on his bones and some new clothes but that seemed to be it. As far as he could tell.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kohaku took over the explanation to their unit leader. “Like, abusive parents. Or, particularly bad custody battles and even childhood trauma. Shucks, sometimes even for events that the parents can’t prevent like poverty or lack of funds for the whole family.”</p><p>“No….” A small whimper escaped into the air. “My mama and papa aren’t hurting me.”</p><p>The three older men turned to the child in shock as he looked up at them, tiny body trembling.</p><p>“They love me, I swear it!” His eyes welled up with tears. “It’s not their fault I’m never full! The doctor said my body runs through food faster than others so I have to feed it constantly! It’s not their fault I’m weird so I can’t go to regular school! That I’m my own family’s shame!”</p><p>“Now...no one said that.” Rinne soothed, leaning onto his knees, hands held up placatingly. “An’ I doubt yer the family shame.”</p><p>“But you think so!” Niki cut off, glaring at the trio. “You all do! And of course I am! Mama and papa talk about how they can’t take me anywhere because of it! They can’t show their faces with me around!”</p><p>Silence reigned over as they watched the child’s blue eyes scan all of their faces before landing on Rinne’s before looking to the floor.</p><p>“They just think the best way to handle it is by feeding me normally…” The anger seemed to fade from the small body as he sat down, face pale. “They just...want to help me...they wouldn’t-“</p><p>He never got to finish as he suddenly collapsed sideways onto the floor. The other members of Crazy:B jumped as the body thudded down.</p><p>“Niki!” Rinne was the first to react, getting close and collecting the smaller body closer to his chest. “Hey hey, Niki? Can you hear me buddy?”</p><p>All he received was a small moan and the others head shifting slightly. Slightly panicked, Kohaku ran to the doorway to check for help, relieved to see the school nurse walking their way.</p><p>“Jin-han! Come here please!” The scraggy man looked up with a raised eyebrow but quickened his pace slightly.</p><p>As he came in, he quickly assessed the situation before deciding on the best course of action.</p><p>“Amagi, take the child to the nurses office. I'll be there shortly. Oukawa and HiMERU, explain the situation.”</p><p>The trio nodded, the redhead gathering his beloved’s child form in his arms and sprinting off.</p><p>“We were talking about CPS and he got angry…” Kohaku started, voice small as he looked at the door in worry. “Then he started defending himself…”</p><p>“And before we knew it, he was unconscious on the floor.” HiMERU finished lamely.</p><p>“Hm…” Jin hummed as he turned away from the two students. “I’ll do my best diagnosis when we get to the nurses office. But it’s safe to assume that he’s dehydrated and possibly half starved, considering Shiina’s metabolism.”</p><p>The idols nodded as they followed the older man out of the training room and to the nurses office.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Infirmary:</strong>
</p><p>“How is he?” Rinne asked as he sat with Niki against his chest, arm curled carefully around the other’s waist.</p><p>“Severely dehydrated and I can’t even tell you how starved possibly…” Jin sighed, face full of concern. “I suggest something light when he wakes up. Something like soup or even ramen. Nothing heavy or it’ll come right back up.”</p><p>The redhead nodded, hand running through the short grey-blue locks. Both so <span class="u"><em><strong>familiar</strong></em></span> and yet so <span class="u"><em><strong>different</strong></em></span> in texture and looks.</p><p>“...” HiMERU didn’t know what to say to that as he never knew that Shiina would have this kind of childhood as he was so carefree as an adult.</p><p>Kohaku looked at the child, something vile well up in him as he looked at the child. He didn’t understand it just yet.</p><p>“I’ll make sure ya nice and healthy again Niki.” Rinne murmured soothingly. “I’ll take care of ya even when ya turn back to yerself.”</p><p>Jin stood, back popping uncomfortably before he turned and stared at the young men.</p><p>“I’m here if you guys need anything.” He sighed, running a hand through his raven locks tiredly.</p><p>They nodded before silence reigned as they waited for the youngest to wake up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The thudding noise sounded so close that it was hurting his head but…it also felt comforting for some reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt that if he reached his hand out right now, he’d be able to catch that noise in his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The noise felt warm and he wanted to hear it again.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>To feel that warmth again.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He was so close.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a little bit more.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—</strong>
</p><p>Niki sat up with a gasp, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed emptily, hands reaching out for someone to comfort him.</p><p>He didn’t expect anyone to actually respond to his cry and was pleasantly shocked when thin but sturdy arms secured him to a chest. He gasped wetly as he struggled briefly before a noise stopped him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Warmth returned to his cheeks as his eyes sparkled, not with tears this time.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“A-Amazing…your beat is so…” He paused for words as he listened to the rhythm. “Warm. <em>Alive.</em>”</p><p>“Huh? Ya think?” Rinne looked down, lips pursed comically before grinning at the child. “I like ta think Niki has a better rhythm.”</p><p>“I have a rhythm?”</p><p>“Of course. Look.” Taking the smaller hand within his own, Rinne moved it to the child’s chest. “See?♪”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thump. Thump. Thump.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Uwahhh!~” His big eyes looked up at him with such intense happiness, Rinne had to stop himself from bullying the child. “Rin-niichan was right!☆”</p><p>“Of course I was!☆” Rinne nuzzled his face into Niki’s messy hair with a smile as he squealed.</p><p>“But… I think I prefer Rin-niichan’s rhythm!♪” The smile on Niki’s face was so innocent and bright that Rinne shoved his face back into the others hair for a different reason.</p><p>
  <em>Embarrassment.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have something else with a similar idea only different with it being Rinne and Niki turning into their younger selves from the Hot Limit Event. That’s my idea 😊😊.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>